This invention generally pertains to an impact arming device for a fuze. Generally, in explosive missiles and the like it is desirable to have some form of interrupter or barrier to prevent the fuze from exploding prior to impact. Upon impact the interrupter or barrier is moved to provide a complete path for a detonation train so that the missile may be actuated. In the prior art, the interrupter or barrier is moved upon impact by an explosive element, which generally consisted of a mild detonating fuze chord.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,971, entitled "Electronic Time Delay Safety and Arming Mechanism", issued Mar. 27, 1979, a sliding member operates as an interrupter or barrier to break the detonating train until such time as the fuze is to be activated. To activate the fuze an explosive device drives the sliding member into an activated position wherein the detonating train is completed and firing may occur. In this particular patent the fuze is designed for spinning explosive projectiles and the sliding mechanism is held in the actuated position by centrifugal force.
The sliding member described in the above referenced patent will not operate in impact arming devices such as the present invention. Impact arming devices generally have a different set of problems which impose different restrictions on the device. For example, the impact arming device must arm when a specific impact occurs but, generally, should not arm upon the occurrence of smaller impacts. Further, the device should be rugged and relatively simple to manufacture.